


Soak Up The Sun

by AllDaveKat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/pseuds/AllDaveKat
Summary: Dave has an "accident" in bed, and Roxy takes care of him.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flagellum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flagellum/gifts).



> for my baby [Flagellum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flagellum)!!! <33 happy birthday sweetie ily so much 😘

The plastic sheet crinkles loudly underneath Dave as he fidgets uncomfortably for what feels like the twentieth time tonight. He’s supposed to be asleep, or at least, pretend-asleep, but it’s so hard to keep still when he has to pee this badly. If he stops fidgeting, it becomes impossible to concentrate on anything besides his aching bladder, but if he squirms too much, Roxy will know he’s awake, and he doesn’t want to disappoint her.

His bladder gives a near-painful throb and he can’t help squirming again. The outcome of this scenario is inevitable, and he knows they both _want_ it to happen, but even so, his instincts have him squeezing his thighs together, praying silently that he’ll manage to hold it until… until…

Well, there is no “until,” is there? At some point he’s just going to have to piss himself. Right here, in bed, next to Roxy. Next to his… Mommy...

Dave’s face heats up just thinking the word. How did he get so fucking lucky to end up with a partner who’s into all the same weird fucked-up shit he is?

He hears the swish of a page turning and stifles a smile. Roxy’s sitting up in bed next to him, reading a cookbook with the help of her pink clip-on reading light. Dave had thought she just brought the book in as a mom-themed prop; he wasn’t expecting her to actually sit there and read it, but she’s got her nose buried in it like it’s a romance novel. It’s pretty fucking cute.

It’s been about an hour since they went to bed, and he’s starting to feel a little desperate. He downed two big glasses of water before letting Roxy tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, in addition to which, he hasn’t used the bathroom since sometime before lunch. Roxy made sure to set up the plastic sheet so he wouldn’t have to worry about ruining the bed, but it still feels so _wrong_.

He knows he could just let go, it would feel so good, but he fucking _can’t_. His eyebrows are scrunched together tightly, and he feels Roxy’s cool fingers on his forehead, brushing aside his hair and smoothing out his brow. His eyes flutter but he remembers to keep them shut and breathes softly like he’s asleep.

Roxy hums and pets his hair, and he can’t help relaxing into her gentle touch, but after a moment he feels a wet patch growing on the inside of his briefs and his thighs clamp together like a vice grip.

Fuck, this is so embarrassing, he can’t believe he just _leaked_. God, and the worst part is how much he’s getting off on it too, his dick’s already chubbing up a little in his damp boxers. He crosses one leg over the other and tries to control his breathing, fisting his hands in the blankets.

If he were a little less distracted, he might notice that Roxy’s own breathing has sped up and her own thighs are rubbing together under the covers.

Several more minutes pass as Dave struggles to get his body under control, each new wave of desperation hitting him harder and more urgently than the last. His legs are beginning to tremble with the effort of keeping his pee inside him where it belongs, and he finally has to resort to holding himself with his hand like a fucking child. His palm presses against his half-hard dick and he feels like a fucking pervert as he squeezes himself, desperation and arousal burning him up inside.

Holding helps for a little while, but soon even that isn’t enough, and when the next strong urge hits him, he gets his first real spurt of piss. It gushes against his hand and runs down between his legs and he clamps down harder, shame prickling at him uncomfortably. Fuck, his bladder is starting to really hurt.

To his horror, his lip wobbles and his eyes begin to sting and _shit, no no no._ He squeezes them shut, begging himself not to cry because holy shit, is this not humiliating enough already?? He’s not even sad, he’s just overwhelmed and humiliated and ugh, the more embarrassed he feels the more his eyes well up. Another jolt of his bladder has him leaking again and he gulps, mortified, as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

He sniffles pathetically, and Roxy instantly puts her book down and flicks the bedside lamp on. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you okay?”

Dave blinks his teary eyes open and squints up at her. God, she’s beautiful, she looks like an angel leaning over him with her pinkish-gold hair framing her face. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are wide with concern.

He opens his mouth but another gush of piss forces its way out and he whimpers, clutching at himself and shaking his head. He doesn’t want to… but he _does_ , fuck, but he _can’t_.

“Oh, baby, are you having an accident?”

Dave’s cheeks burn as Roxy pulls the covers back, exposing the mess he’s made of himself. It’s so embarrassing to be caught holding himself like this, but he can’t let go or he’ll lose control, he’s so close to losing it already. His crotch is soaked and everything smells like piss, it’s fucking humiliating. He turns his head away in shame and Roxy shushes him and rubs his leg soothingly.

“It’s okay, honey, there’s nothing to be upset about. Mommy will clean up for you, you can let it all go, okay?”

Dave shakes his head. Blinks away more tears.

“Shh, it’s okay, Mommy’s got you.”

She leans down and kisses him on the cheek, gentle as a kitten. Dave turns his face to press their mouths together, soft and chaste at first, and shivers as she runs her hands through his hair.

She deepens the kiss and he moans, kissing back eagerly. He almost forgets his situation for a moment, distracted by how badly he wants her, how good she tastes and feels.

Of course, the moment his attention falters, so does his bladder.

He starts pissing himself in earnest, not just a spurt this time, and groans with momentary relief at the sensation, until his mind finally catches up with what’s happening. Desperate and horrified, he tries to clamp down on the stream, tensing his muscles and pushing his hands painfully hard against his dick, but it doesn’t work. He just keeps pissing and pissing, the hot liquid gushing against his hands and dribbling down his legs. It pools underneath him and soaks into the sheets, the blankets, even his shirt. There’s no fucking way it’s not getting on Roxy, too, jesus christ.

She gently takes his hand and moves it away from his crotch. He doesn’t try to fight it. His legs twitch helplessly as the stream grows more forceful and he blinks back more tears. Roxy kisses them away and squeezes his hand comfortingly.

“That’s it, Davey, you’re doing so good, peeing like this for m-mommy.” Her voice hitches on the last word and Dave can tell how affected she is.

When his bladder is finally empty, Roxy nuzzles him happily with her nose like she’s proud of him. “You did soooo good, baby! You all done? Ready to get cleaned up?”

The corner of Dave’s mouth turns up a little despite himself.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks… mom.”

Roxy beams and helps him up.

She gets in the shower with him and insists on cleaning him up herself. Her washcloth lingers around his dick for far longer than is probably necessary for a standard cleansing, and by the time she deems him clean, he’s hard and aching and needy.

She pulls him in close and grinds on his leg, her pussy wet and hot against his skin. She wraps a hand around his dick and he thrusts clumsily into her grip as she rocks against him, soft moans and gasps falling from their lips as they work each other into a desperate rutting mess.

It’s only a few moments before she cums right there on his leg, crying out as she rocks against him to ride out her orgasm. It’s enough to send Dave over the edge too, and he presses his face into her bare shoulder and kisses her soft skin as he falls to pieces in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @alldavekat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/alldavekat) and [tumblr](https://alldavekat.tumblr.com)!
> 
> my [homestuck rp discord server](https://discord.gg/Zmq9B9R) (18+)


End file.
